Major Siren
Major Siren (real name unnknown) is a twenty-five year old (At the time of the web comic which takes place in 2068) arms technician who works as a Future Agent. She is voiced by YouTube user Cassirollchan. Personal Background Major Siren was born on November 13, 2043 in Seattle, Washington. Not much is known about her because her background cannot be verified. She supposedly graduated from college early and worked with the Future Agents in a secluded warbase in northern Russia. She returned back to Seattle where she continues to work as an arms technician. Her real name is unknown. Appearance Major Siren weighs 61 kg and stands at 177 cm. She has long, curly auburn hair. She has brown eyes and fair skin. She wears the major uniform with special accessories that compliment her arms technician status. She usually wears her protective eyewear and black cap on her head. She wears three special pins. The red cross symbolizes her duty in the Great War, where she was stationed in Russia for three years. The silver button and red orb both determine her position as arms technician. Major Siren likes to decorate her face with warrior stripes. Personality Major Siren is a pessimistic and painfully dense individual. She tends not to notice when others are stressed or emotional and prefers to keep her own feelings private. Her choice of companionship is questionable, as she is very picky with whom she chooses to communicate with. Major Siren tends to respect anyone who works with her and is generally a positive influence to work with. Even though she has a positive outward disposition, she's very negative at heart. To outsiders, she is a very confusing person and has been called indecisive. Her personality also shifts at times, depending on who she's interacting with. Most of the time, she appears patient but she is actually loathing. Major Siren can be somewhat egotistical. She can also become attached to people very easily. Interests and Other Information Major Siren is rumored to have received her bachelors in industrial design before becoming a future agent, however it has been disputed because she would've been only twenty at the time of receiving her diploma. She argues that one of her cooperative education (co-op) opportunities liked her so much, they hired her full time and allowed her to receive her degree early. This co-op was with the Future Agents, where her job was to design special weaponry. Her work was so desired that she was supposedly transported over to a Future Agents warbase stationed in an unknown area in Northern Russia. Because she was in a secluded area of Russia, Major Siren had no form of communication in English. She was forced to learn the language, but had trouble retaining it after she returned to the United States. She kept her knowledge of the weaponry she designed, and can recreate it without using any references. Major Siren focuses her interests on military-weapon technology. She is intrigued by the mechanics of guns and bullets. The Future Agents Base in Seattle has their own floor dedicated to teaching agents about handling guns and other weapons, which is led by Major Siren. She enjoys teaching others the tips and tricks she learned back at the Russian Base, however she sometimes lacks the patience. Some people conclude that Major Siren suffers from a form of schizophrenia, however, there are no recordings of such a condition on any of her records. She denies any and all claims. In the Movie Major Siren has one line at the very end of the movie. She is not mentioned at all throughout the movie. In the Comic Major Siren plays a huge role in the comic.